Tragedy
by catlover27
Summary: When the one person Heinz loves the most is hospitalized, he doesn't want to play the typical game anymore. People are going to die.
1. Chapter 1

It was an average summer day within the Flynn-Fletcher household. The sun was shining brightly, the birds happily chirping and tending to their young up in the trees littered around in the backyards of so many homes. Two little step-brothers, by the name of Phineas and Ferb were currently relaxing themselves up against the tree in their yard. A soft breeze had come in and blew away many of the leaves that had fallen earlier that morning.

"Do you have any idea of what we should do today, Ferb?" Phineas questioned as he turned to his brother. In all honesty the rather optimistic child was stumped with what he wanted to do today. They had already accomplished so much this summer! Building a rollercoaster, traveling to the moon, going back in time, and etc. It was getting kind of difficult to think up something new as summer was coming closer to an end. Ferb turned to his brother but said nothing. Phineas could read his expression easily, letting him know that his brother was feeling the same.

Hearing a knock come from the fence, the two turned their heads to see their good friends Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford coming in. A smile spread across Phineas' face as he waved to them all. He was always glad to see his friends come over. They always had gone along with their big ideas and often helped in making them.

"Hi Phineas! Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked as they all stopped beside the tree. Phineas shrugged in return and got up from his spot. "We don't really know. Ferb and Me are kinda stumped in what we want to accomplish today. Any of you wouldn't happen to have any ideas, would you?" The young boy asked. All of his friends pondered over his question, trying to think of something they could do for fun.

Buford snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. "Oh, oh! I've got an idea. Last night, me and Baljeet played this really fun board game. It was called Kleptocracy or something like that. It was super fun. Why don't we recreate it but even _bigger_?" Phineas grinned at the suggestion and nods his head. The gears in his head were already rolling.

"That sounds like a great idea, Buford! Could you go get the board game so we can have something to copy from?" The child nods his head and rushes off, Baljeet following suit. "Ferb, Isabella you two can help me with the tools. Come on, let's go to the garage." Phineas turned and started walking towards the house. Ferb and Isabells quickly followed after him. However the little girl momentarily stopped and looked around, feeling as though something was missing.

"Oh yeah! Where's Perry?" She gave another curious look before shrugging it off and following after the boys. It was usual for their pet platypus to run off somewhere. As the children ran back inside, their pet platypus scurried off towards the tree. Looking around and making sure no one could see him, the platypus stood up and placed the fedora on his head. Pulling the correct branch, a door opened up within the tree and Perry jumped down. He quickly fell into his secret underground lair where he received his usual assignments. A teal green hand extends forward and presses the button, the monitor on the wall flickering on and showing the image of his boss.

"Ah, good morning Agent P. I hope you didn't have any trouble with the entrance today? Some of the agents managed to get _stuck_ and I had to get Carl out there to free them. Thank goodness we don't pay him for his work. Anyway, it looks as though Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to his tricks again." The image flashed to Heinz Doofenshmirtz, carrying a few boxes into his company. "We're not quite sure what he plans to do with these boxes but there's no doubt it's for _evil_. Go out and uh, make sure you put a stop to it Agent P!" The agent in question simply rolled his eyes and rushed out of his seat. The platypus wondered what crazy scheme the doctor was planning this day. Whatever it was, he would put a stop to it. Perry took his customary jet car and sped off into the open sky so none would see him.

As the platypus broke into the D.E.I. company, he was suddenly trapped by a large can of paint. Thankfully some eye holes had been cut through so the platypus could see. "Ah, Perry the Platypus! Trapped as usual I see." The doctor spoke in his thick german accent and came out from the shadows. The hi-tech room was dimly light but Perry was easily able to make out both Heinz and his latest –inator off in the background.

"I'm so glad you could make it. I was just about to give my latest invention a test run. Behold, the Ugly-Paint-inator!" Heinz walked over to his invention and pats the large contraption. "You're probably wondering the backstory behind this one right? Well lemme tell you, Perry the Platypus. Did you know that my stupid brother is getting _another _statue in his honor for his good work as mayor? I honestly can't believe it! I made this baby right here to completely soil it though. It combines and fires countless colors of paint and will make this new statue so hideous in color that they'll have no choice but to get rid of it!" Heinz chuckled evilly. Perry simply rolled his eyes at how _harmless_ this evil invention was and received an angry glare because of it.

"Don't you give me that look, Perry the Platypus! _Major Monobrow_ wouldn't have sent you here if my invention wasn't evil. So how about I just turn this on and…" Heinz went to switch his –inator on and grinned with delight as it hummed to life. He typed in a few coordinates and it went to target the large Roger statue that was being showcased in the middle of the city. Colors mixed and matched and went through tubes as the machine prepared to fire.

Slowly but surely the secret agent managed to get his beaver tail through the crack in the paint bucket and flipped it over. Getting into a fighting stance, the platypus charged after the doctor and jumped forward. Just as he was about to land the punch, Heinz turned to check upon Perry. The doctor gasped and with quick reflexes, dodged out of the way of Perry's fist.

"Hah! You missed me Perry the Platypus!" Heinz childishly stuck out his tongue towards the secret agent and balled his fist, throwing a weak punch towards the platypus. This went on for quite some time as Heinz managed to distract the secret agent from dismantling his latest invention. The sound of it firing caught Perry's attention, as he turned his head and watched as the large glob of hideous paint splatter all over the new Roger statue. Not to mention anyone who was near it as well. They all cried out and screamed, seeing how hideous their outfits were.

Heinz's smile couldn't be any brighter as he happily danced in his spot. "I can't believe it! For once my evil scheme worked!" The doctor laughed victoriously. "Look, look Perry the Platypus! They're throwing the statue away!" Heinz pointed down excitedly as they were indeed doing that. "I even got my brother Roger as well! Oh, this day couldn't get any _better_!" Unfortunately while the doctor was excitedly pointing out his victory, Perry was already pushing the –inator over the edge of his balcony. He may have failed in stopping Heinz's harmless scheme but that didn't mean he couldn't get rid of his –inator. Just as the doctor turned to see what Perry the Platypus was doing, the large invention fell off the balcony.

Heinz quickly ran over to Perry, throwing him an annoyed look. "Perry the Platypus! How _rude_ of you. The one time I win and you still have to go and destroy my invention? They aren't easy to make you know?" The secret agent crossed his arms and went over to his jet car. Just as he was about to take off, he heard the sound of the –inator smashing against the pavement…and hearing a _pained yell_. Heinz's eyes widened in shock as he peered over the balcony and looked down. A horrified gasp came from the doctor as he shook his head. Not only could he recognize that voice but he could clearly make out who had been hit by the fallen –inator.

It was his _daughter_.

"_VANESSA!_" Heinz cried out worriedly and turned around, rushing past Perry the Platypus and flinging the door open to go down the stairs. The doctor ran as fast as he could, almost tripping over himself a few times. Perry had jumped out of his jet car and ran after his nemesis, a look of worry across his face. He…he didn't hit Vanessa did he? Oh dear lord, the platypus hoped he didn't. He hoped the teenager was alright…


	2. Chapter 2

Heinz hadn't even looked back to see if Perry the Platypus was following him. He had heard the agent going down the staircase with him but the doctor was far too focused on making sure his little girl was alright. He had been appalled and horrified to see his precious pumpkin trapped beneath the shattered remains of his –inator. The doctor had pulled her out and then rushed off to the hospital.

After that he waited. Waiting was the worst part of it all. Heinz stayed within the lobby, unable to stay still as he continuously paced back and forth. He was nervous, constantly biting his finger nails without even realizing it. The doctor tried to keep his mind clear of bad thoughts. He kept reminding himself that his little girl was strong. She would be fine. She _had_ to be fine. Still, the thought of her being in serious injury lingered in the back of his mind. Heinz found himself almost crying a few times. The thought was bad enough but to see it in _reality_? Heinz would never forgive himself. Vanessa was the one person he cared for the most. Throughout his entire life, it had been filled with nothing but tragedy after tragedy. Then one day he had been given a _gift_. A precious gift that made him feel happy with his life. Heinz would go through the most horrific day imaginable over and over again just to be with his daughter.

Thankfully there were a few other people in the lobby who managed to comfort the doctor and his growing fear. They handed him tissues and consulted him, trying to ease his mind. After what seemed like hours, a doctor came out and spoke his name. Heinz leaped up from his chair, almost harming his back in the process. "I-Is my daughter alright?" Heinz looked at the man with pleading eyes, begging him to give him an honest answer. He didn't want some lie trying to cover up the painful truth. Just give it to him like it is.

"She's…in bad condition I'm afraid. A few broken bones, some nasty cuts across her arms, and a very large bruise on her back. It's going to take some time for her to heal. Maybe a few months at best." The doctor led Heinz inside and had him follow him. Just hearing these words caused Heinz's heart to tug and break. His little girl was in this type of condition? He tried to be strong and hold back the tears coming out. He brought up his sleeve and wiped them away before anyone noticed.

"M-May I see her? _Please?_ I need to see my little girl…" Heinz pleaded and the doctor complied. He took him to the room Vanessa was placed in and closed the door as Heinz entered. He was immediately greeted with the sight of his daughter, laying on her back in a hospital bed and out like a light. She had various equipment hooked up to her in order to monitor everything.

"Oh Vanessa…" Heinz squeaked and bit his lower lip. He wanted to turn away and believe that all of this was just a nasty dream. He knew it wasn't though. This was real and it was happening right now. For some reason he found himself unable to stand up. His legs felt like jelly as he fell onto his knees and the man went over to the sleeping form of his daughter.

"…Vanessa?" The doctor croaked and let his long bony fingers gently wrap around hers. Despite her current situation, it seemed as though she was sleeping soundly. The doctor choked and found himself crying as he stared at Vanessa. The tears came down and Heinz didn't even raise a sleeve to wipe them away. His little girl was in the hospital because of him.

_No._

She was in the hospital because of_ Perry. _He had been the one to push his latest –inator over the balcony. He could have simply dismantled it. He could have just hit the self destruct button. Instead he pushed it over and now his precious little girl was broken and bruised. Heinz's hands trembled as he clung to his daughter gently.

This was all Perry's fault.

_**His fault. **_

Heinz was too lost in his own world to hear the subtle opening of the window next to the bed. Slowly the secret agent entered and gently closed the window behind him. Perry had rushed out of the D.E.I. building to aid Heinz but the doctor was surprisingly too fast for him. Before the secret agent could catch up, Vanessa had already been placed within the hospital. Then he had simply waited for the right moment to enter. Unfortunately pets weren't allowed in the hospital so the agent had to come through the window.

Carefully he inched closer to the bed and Heinz's trembling form. It pained the semiaquatic mammal to see his nemesis in such a state. Perry knew just how much Vanessa meant to the doctor. She was the one thing that brought happiness into his tragic life. And now here she was stuck in a hospital bed. A teal green hand went to rest upon the doctors' side as Perry gave Heinz a gentle but comforting squeeze. Perry gave a quiet and sad growl to let Heinz know he would be there for him and help anyway possible.

The gentle squeeze and growl brought Heinz back to reality. The tears still came down as Heinz tilted his head up. It took him a few moments to recognize who was beside him. _Perry the Platypus. _Heinz slowly turned and looked down, seeing the platypus next to him.

_**It was all his fault. **_

_**Perry the Platypus was responsible for this. **_

_**Perry had hurt his little girl.**_

The platypus found himself suddenly being shoved away by the doctor. Despite his trembling form, Heinz managed to stand up and loom over the smaller secret agent. He balled his fists as they trembled.

"_You_! You did this Perry the Platypus! You hurt my little girl!" Heinz's voice started getting higher and louder as he took a step forward. The secret agent took a step back, an expression of worry across his face. He held up his hands defensively, telling Heinz to calm down. "Get out of here! Don't you dare come anywhere near me or my _daughter_!" Perry didn't expect the fist to come flying towards him and it hit him square in the jaw. The secret agent tumbled backwards and fell onto his back. Quickly, he got himself up and placed a hand to the spot that stung the most. For a weak man like Heinz, that had _hurt_.

"Stay away from my daughter you semiaquatic _**FREAK**_!" Heinz was practically shouting by this point, his face red as a tomato. The doctor had backed the platypus into a corner of the room and glared angrily at him. It was the usual type of glare that Perry received. No, this was one of pure hatred. One that frightened the platypus. He had never seen such a glare come from Heinz before. Perry found his heart beating quicker as his eyes scanned around the room. Despite how much he didn't want to, it seemed as though Perry was going to have to leave. Heinz was going to need some alone time for a bit…

The platypus ducked under the doctor and made a break for the window, easily climbing up and getting out. Heinz turned and ran towards the window, sticking half of his body out and cursing at the platypus as he ran away. When Perry was no longer able to hear or see the doctor anymore, he turned and looked back towards the hospital. Perry would help anyway he could, even if the doctor didn't want him to.

Heinz was breathing heavily after his violent outburst. It seemed as though no one had heard him however as none of the nurses or doctors came in to see what was going on. Now with Perry the Platypus gone, Heinz shifted his attention to his daughter who was still asleep.

"Vanessa…sweetie…" Heinz went over to his daughter, his figure trembling once more as he recalled how damaged she was. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything." The doctor found himself choking up again. "I won't let Perry hurt you. I won't let _anyone _hurt you again. I _promise_ you that." His fingers gently wrapped around hers. Slowly he let go and held his head down as he walked out of the room. He'd call Charlene and tell her the news. He would be back tomorrow to check on her again. As he made his slow walk out of the hospital, Heinz looked out towards a certain building that was barely visible off in the distance. Most thought nothing of it to be honest. However Heinz knew exactly what it was. The O.W.C.A. headquarters.

The doctor knew what he had to do.

If he was to _protect _his daughter then he would have to make sure the ones responsible for it weren't given the chance to do it again.

The O.W.C.A. and Perry the Platypus were going to _**die**_.

And then his daughter would be _safe_.


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor had thrown himself into his work almost immediately after reaching his home. He ignored every single call or message he received, not even Norm could get him out of his focused mindset. Blueprints and sketches were littered all over Heinz's desk as he worked furiously into the night.

A hand reached for his fifth cup of coffee and the doctor took a massive gulp. The doctor had been up for what felt like hours. He honestly didn't know what time it was. A mighty yawn escaped him as he turned to look out the balcony. It was pitch dark and dead silent. He quickly pushed away the thought of going to bed. No. He wouldn't until knowing for sure he had the invention capable of keeping his daughter safe and out of harm way. Feeling the hot coffee enter his system rejuvenated Heinz for the moment and he turned his attention back to the many blueprints stapled onto his desk. He had gone over so many, taking designs from previous sketches and building upon them.

Something was still _missing_ though. What could it be? Heinz growled in frustration and tugged his hair. Of all the times to be in a rut it had to be now didn't it? The doctor gave a tired sigh before taking another swing of his coffee. If Heinz had been more alert, he would have heard the sound of Norm slowly approaching him.

"Sir?"

Heinz didn't answer. He simply crumbled up another piece of paper and chucked it away in the over-filled basket. His hands ached from so much drawing but he wasn't going to quit. Not anytime soon. A cold metal hand went to gently rest upon Heinz's shoulder.

"Sir, you should get some rest. You'll feel better in the morning." Heinz brushed the metal hand away and grumbled something under his breath. "Go away Norm. I don't want to be bothered right now. I'm working." Despite being a robot, Norm managed to convey an expression of sorrow and worry.

"But si—" The doctor turned and glared angrily up towards his robotic assistant. "I said _go away_. I won't repeat myself again you bucket of bolts! Now **GO**!" Heinz shouted and pointed to the door. Norm took the hint and slowly backed away. Something wasn't right with his father. Despite the doctors' order to not be disturbed, Norm managed to keep the door open just ever so slightly so he could keep an eye on him. Ever since this morning something didn't feel right. It scared him really.

Heinz threw the pencil he had been chewing upon towards the wall and sighed out in frustration. He had to get some fresh air and clear his mind. Maybe that would help him. Help him concentrate. The doctor finished off the rest of his coffee and walked out of the room. He yawned from time to time as he made his way down through the stairs. He didn't feel like using the elevator at the moment not to mention it was probably on the fritz again anyway.

As Heinz walked out and embraced the cold air of the night, he took a deep breath to calm himself. The events from earlier continued to play back in his mind. His victory, Perry throwing the –inator over, rushing his daughter to the hospital, shouting and punching the secret agent when he entered the room…

"Oh Vanessa…" Heinz clutched his black long-sleeved shirt. If her condition got any worse, the doctor didn't know what he would do with himself. The nurses had assured him though that it was highly unlikely for her condition to get any worse. The thought continued to linger in his mind however. His poor baby girl….so beaten and broken. It was all Perry's fault.

The mad scientist looked up towards the stars, as if asking_ them_ for an answer to his dilemma. His shoulders slumped as another pitiful sigh escaped his lips. All he saw was the darkness of the night with the stars acting a little light.

_Light. _

Heinz jolted up, the gears in his mind coming together and turning. Yes, yes an idea was forming. The doctor turned and rushed back inside. As he continued to run up the stairs, his mind raced with this idea.

It was perfect.

The perfect solution to getting rid of those who could harm his little girl.

He flung the door open and ran over to the desk, grabbing a blueprint and immediately started getting to work. In no less than thirty minutes, Heinz held up the blueprint victoriously. He stared at it over and over again before a laugh settled in. A laugh that echoed throughout the entire company.

It was a laugh that Norm didn't like one bit.

It had been a long and hurtful day for the platypus as he slowly made his way home. He was in such a depressed mood that he almost forgot to switch back into pet mode. His owners had nearly caught him wearing his fedora and standing up. Thankfully Perry had managed to snap back into reality before they caught him. His mind was at a standstill as he thought back to what had happened earlier that day. Never before had Perry seen Heinz act so…hostile towards him. The way he was shouting and backing him up into a corner. It sent a nasty shiver down his spine.

The platypus was currently cuddled up next to Phineas but even his owner couldn't cheer him up. He just stared off into space, thinking of what had happened and what he could do now. His cheek still stung from where Heinz had hit him. It was starting to bruise actually. Perry tried his best to ignore it for now. He had been so out of it that he hadn't even wondered what Phineas and Ferb's big idea had been for today. No doubt it had to have been a lot of fun and with the usual thing of their older sister trying to bust them.

As everyone went to bed, Perry remained in the living room. He would have to inform Major Monogram of what occurred earlier this morning. Then maybe stop by the D.E.I. building with a basket or two for Heinz and Vanessa. The platypus hoped it would ease the pain…if just a little bit. The platypus slowly arose from his spot and made his way into his owners' room. Perry clambered up onto Ferbs' bed and went to snuggle himself under his arm. A tiny sigh of relief came out as he slowly got comfortable. Things would be better tomorrow. Perry would make sure of it. He would help Heinz anyway he could. Heinz was more than just a nemesis, he was a _friend_.

Giving a mighty yawn, Perry awoke from his slumber. Despite cuddling up against Ferb the entire night, he had not slept all that well. It didn't matter though. What mattered was helping Heinz. No doubt he was taking this situation the hardest. Quickly the platypus went down into the kitchen and ate his breakfast, occasionally looking up to see what his family members were doing. When the coast was clear and all had left, Perry activated one of the many entrances that had been placed within the Flynn-Fletcher household. He traveled down the chute and landed in his usual chair. For some reason he suddenly felt very anxious. It was as if he didn't want to push that button and contact his boss. Perry pushed his fear away and pressed the button, contacting Major Monogram.

The platypus tried to smile as the image of his boss appeared but he just simply couldn't do it. "Good morning, Agent P." He spoke in his usual tone however there was a hint of…sadness in his voice? Perry shot him a look, asking if the major was aware of what occurred yesterday. Monogram slowly nods his head. "Yes, we watched from the camera feeds that are placed within Doofenshmirtz's building. I'm sorry to hear about what happened to his daughter. We uh, got together and made Dr. Doofenshmirtz a gift basket filled with cards and other assortments. I assume you'd like to send one as well, Agent P?" The platypus quickly nods his head.

"Alright then Agent P we wil—" Major Monogram was suddenly cut off as Carl entered the scene. He fell back, almost tripping over himself. "Ah! Carl! What did I tell you about scaring me like that? One of these days you're going to give me a heart attack! I'll make sure my ghost comes back to haunt you all willy nilly if that happens! Carl…?"

Perry raised a curious eyebrow as he got a better view of Carl, who was currently hunched over and breathing heavily. He held out his hand, telling Monogram to wait for a moment as he caught his breath.

"S-Sir, you _have_ to see this!" The unpaid intern shoved a photo towards Monogram and he fumbled to catch it. "Great goggley moggley, Carl! Slow down why don't you? I can't see it if I'm unable to hold it in my hands." Monogram finally managed to grab the photo and stared at it curiously. He wasn't quite sure as to what he was suppose to be looking at.

"We've received word that Dr. Doofenshmirtz was working on some kind of –inator all last night. He's just recently launched it up into space! We have no idea why in the world he would do something like this." Carl had finally managed to catch his breath as he anxiously waited for Monogram to respond. He seemed confused and baffled for the most part. And so was Perry.

Why in the world would Doofenshmirtz continue with his evil schemes when his daughter was in the hospital? It didn't make any sense.

Suddenly there was a _change _within the O.W.C.A. headquarters. It was subtle and at first not that really noticeable. Monogram tugged on his collar and fanned himself. Why did it suddenly feel so very hot in this room?

"Carl? Did you remember to turn the AC down?" Monogram turned to his unpaid intern, who was also fanning himself. "I did sir! I don't understand why it's so hot all of a sudden." Without warning the ground trembled and shook violently. The two let out sudden cries as they stumbled and wobbled in order to keep their balance. Ironically the camera remained in spot. Perry stood up from his seat, a new found look of worry growing across his face. What was going on?

"Carl? Are you alright?" Monogram slowly arose from his spot and helped the intern up. "Yes, I am sir. What was that?" However Major Monogram didn't answer. His attention turned towards the window as a bright light shone through it. By this point both men were sweating like crazy and various objects around the room seemed to be melting if anyone was paying attention. Monogram stared out of the window, his eyes widening with shock and fear. The man turned as fast as he could, a look of absolute horror across his face.

"Carl! Warn the agents! _Code Red!_ I repeat Code Re—" The screen went completely black just as Major Monogram attempted to push Carl out of the way. Perry's eyes widened with fear as he stared at the black screen. His heart was beating profoundly and widely as he tried to reestablish contact with Major Monogram and Carl. When he received no answer after a few attempts, the agent raced off towards his jet car. Perry took off into the sky and made a direct line towards the O.W.C.A. headquarters. What was going on? What happened?

The secret agent jumped from his vehicle and landed on the hard pavement, just a mere few feet away from the headquarters. Slowly the platypus looked up and dear god did he regret it.

The entire building had been demolished.

No.

_Incinerated. _

Perry stared out in horror as he tried to wrap his mind around this. The entire O.W.C.A. building had been burnt down in one swoop. Rubble and concrete were everywhere. Slowly the agent made careful steps towards the place. The look of horror upon his face only grew more as he caught sight of a few agents, buried completely under the rubble. He rushed over to them, desperately trying to free his fellow agents. His fingers ached and burned as he pulled the rubble out and managed to drag a few into the open. He hoped they were still alive and breathing…

They were not.

Perry stepped away from the dead bodies of his fellow animal agents. He couldn't look at them. Not with their half burnt faces and crushed bodies. The platypus felt as though he wanted to throw up. They were _dead_. His comrades were gone! The platypus tripped over something, growling in pain as he hit his head against the pavement. Slowly he got back up and looked to see what he had tripped over.

It was the burned bodies of _Major Monogram_ and _Carl_.


End file.
